Hitherto, a light emitting diode driving circuit is known, which consists of a parallel circuit in which each of a pair of light emitting diodes are connected to each other by reverse polarity, and an AC power supply which applies an alternating current to the parallel circuit (for example, the following Patent documents 1 and 2).
In the conventional light emitting diode driving circuit, a pair of light emitting diode emit light alternately by applying an alternating current.
    [Patent document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-265129    [Patent document 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-332765
However, in the conventional light emitting diode driving circuit such as Patent document 1, synthesized color light is often obtained, which consists of blue and another color other than blue, by using blue light emitting diode for a first light emitting diode, and using a color light emitting diode other than blue for the second light emitting diode. It has not been examined at all with respect to color temperature of light emitting diode. The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances and it is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting device which can emit light of an arbitrary color temperature and driving method of a light emitting device.